Attachement
by kya-the-viper
Summary: TRADUCTION Quelque chose ayant lieu durant un cours de Potions va finalement laisser Harry et Drago confus sur plusieurs choses, telles que la raison pour laquelle ils passent tant de temps ensemble, et pourquoi cela les fait se sentir ainsi...
1. Des accidents se produisent

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Avant toute chose, cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de Yaoi-is-wowie21, je me contente simplement de la traduire**

**Ceci étant dit, place à l'histoire !**

CHAPITRE 1 – DES ACCIDENTS SE PRODUISENT

« Wow » murmura Harry en regardant le plafond de la Grande Salle. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça serait aussi bon de revenir »

« Oui », acquiesça Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui à la table des gryffondors. « Ça serait _totalement_ parfait si nous n'avions pas les ASPICs cette année »

Hermione soupira. « Mais nous les avons. Et vous feriez mieux de travailler dur », dit-elle. « Votre futur métier peut dépendre de ces résultats »

« On le sait 'Mione », répliqua Ron en roulant des yeux. « Tu nous l'a répété tout l'été ».

« Et bien, je voulais juste montrer l'importance de… »

« On en a même rêver Hermione ! Tu pourrais nous lâcher un peu avec ça ! »

Harry arrêta subtilement d'écouter les arguments de Ron et Hermione et regarda la Grande Salle. Sa dernière année ici. Il allait partir. Lentement, le regard de Harry s'attarda sur un certain serpentard qui venait juste d'arriver du hall. « Il n'y a pas plus provocateur… »

Drago Malefoy riait de quelque chose qu'un de ses camarades de maison venait de lui dire en regardant vers la table des gryffondors. Harry sentit ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Malefoy, et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que chacun détourne le regard.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ron en interrompant le silence de Harry.

« Hmm ? » Harry reprit brusquement conscience de la réalité « Quo… oui. Désolé. J'étais juste ailleurs »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le faire en classe » le réprimanda Hermione. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner mes notes. Plus particulièrement maintenant puisque nous serons plus souvent dans des classes différentes »

« Hermione, tu dis ça tous les ans », lui rappela Ron

« Oui, mais cette année il se pourrait bien que je sois sérieuse »

ooOOoo

Le lendemain débuta trop tôt au goût de Harry, mais il quitta néanmoins son lit à temps, après avoir un peu harceler Ron. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour retrouver Hermione et se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et leur emploi du temps.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ron en parcourant son emploi du temps. « Je ne vous verrai pas de tout le lundi ! »

« Ouais » murmura Harry. « Double cours de Potions, Astronomie et Métamorphose »

« Mais nous serons ensemble pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal », dit Hermione. « Ainsi qu'en Sortilèges »

« Et nous avons le même cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques le mardi » ajouta Harry pour lui remonter le moral. « Regarde le bon côté des choses. Tu n'as plus de cours de Potions »

« Exact… » songea Ron. Il avait décidé de faire un métier dans le domaine des créatures magiques. Harry voulait être auror, et Hermione était particulièrement déterminé à devenir guérisseuse.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir voir Rogue ET Malefoy en premier le lundi matin » grogna Harry en se levant pour rejoindre son premier cours.

« Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant » déclara Ron en haussant les épaules. « Au moins Hermione sera avec toi ».

« Oui… mais ça ne rendra pas Rogue plus supportable »

Rogue déboula dans les cachots une minute après que la cloche eu sonné, l'air furieux. Il fit claquer un paquet de feuilles sur son bureau, prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna pour faire face à la classe qui semblait effrayée.

« Bien… » siffla-t-il. « Il semble que nous ayons un léger changement de programme. Pour une raison quelconque, le vieil idiot nous servant de directeur veut que les lourdeaux que vous êtes débute par une Potion d'Attachement à la place des choses habituellement prévues ». Il regarda les élèves tour à tour comme si c'était de leur faute.

« C'est une potion compliquée et élaborée ; je ne pense pas que qui que se soit dans cette classe soit capable de la réussir… Mais vous le devez. Les instructions sont au tableau… » Il agita sa baguette et des écritures apparurent sur le tableau noir. « …donc vous savez quoi faire. Je m'attends à ce que chacun m'apporte quelque chose à la fin de l'heure, de manière à ce que je sache ce que j'ai besoin de vous apprendre. Allez-y ».

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel personne ne bougea.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je me fiche d'avec qui vous travaillez ! » s'exclama Rogue en balayant l'air de la main. La classe prit ceci comme un signal de départ.

Harry commença sombrement à travailler et plaça son chaudron à côté de celui d'Hermione et de Neville qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, avait obtenu sa BUSE de potions. Il se trouvait aussi malheureusement près de Malefoy, qui ricanait de temps à autre dans leur direction.

Après quelques minutes, Neville murmura à Hermione : « Attends, qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré mais l'aida tout de même. Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à eux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'écrie : « Neville, tu es sensé séparer… ! »

Mais il n'entendit jamais ce qu'il devait séparer car à ce moment-là, le chaudron de Neville cracha une vague fumée et de mixture violette. Harry poussa un cri quand la substance l'éclaboussa. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Rogue était penché sur eux, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi… » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce toujours vous Londubat ? ». Neville gémit tandis que Rogue évaluait les dégâts. « Qui a été touché ? »

Harry leva la main, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit Malefoy la lever aussi. Rogue soupira lourdement.

« Londubat, Granger, nettoyez-moi tout ça. Vous deux... venez avec moi. Quant aux autres, continuez de travailler ! »

Les deux garçons suivirent le maître des potions à travers les couloirs. Il s'arrêta, les dévisageant tout les deux. Finalement, il dit :

« Malefoy. Pensez quelque chose à propos de Potter. Et utilisez son nom»

Malefoy parut surpris. Mais apparemment il fit ce qui lui avait été demandé car Harry entendit une voix flotter dans sa tête.

« _Potter est un crétin_ »

Harry le regarda, ne semblant pas se demander pourquoi il avait entendu les pensées de Malefoy.

« Potter, répétez ce que vous avez entendu. Utilisez le nom de Malefoy »

« _Malefoy est un crétin_ »

Les yeux du serpentard s'écarquillèrent encore plus. « Qu'est-ce que… Non. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comme je le pensais… » murmura Rogue. « Regardez. Vous avez tout deux été aspergé de Potion d'Attachement. Une potion incomplète. Vous SAVEZ ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry et Malefoy ne répondirent rien.

Rogue roula des yeux . « Cela signifie que vous êtes reliés l'un à l'autre. Si l'un pense quelque chose en utilisant le nom de l'autre, alors l'autre l'entendra. Il y a aussi d'autres effets, comme le fait de recevoir les émotions de l'autre ou ses rêves. Je ne sais pas à quel point la potion était incomplète, mais il semblerait que les premiers effets fonctionnent. »

« Qu…Quoi ! » s'exclama Malefoy. « Vous me faites marcher ! »

« Oui ! » approuva Harry. « Je ne peux pas être "relié" à Malefoy ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

Malefoy le regarda de travers, semblant agacé. « Oh oui, parce que c'est _beaucoup_ mieux d'être relié à toi, Potter ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'antidote ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rogue.

Mais celui-ci secoua la tête. « Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr. Il y _a _un antidote, mais il ne peut agir que sur les ingrédients de la Potion d'Attachement. S'il n'y a pas tous les ingrédients, l'antidote ne fonctionnera certainement pas ».

« Ça veut dire qu'on est coincé ensemble ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Malefoy en même temps.

« J'en ai bien peur… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose contre ça ».

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**La suite arrive bientôt**

**Kissss**


	2. Prémonition

**Et voila la suite !**

**Merci pour les reviews, j'aurai jamais cru que le premier chap en recevrait autant lol**

CHAPITRE 2 – PREMONITION

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! On n'est que le deuxième jour et je suis lié à Malefoy pour Dieu sait combien de temps ! »

« _Je n'en suis pas non plus ravi, Potter… » _rétorqua Malefoy dans sa tête. Harry frissonna. Il devait arrêter ça.

Ron secoua la tête avec compassion . « Ça doit être dur… »

Neville, qui avait passé le reste du temps à s'excuser, semblait complètement triste. « Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Je ne pensais vraiment pas... »

« Je sais, Neville », soupira Harry. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ».

« As-tu des problèmes avec les effets de la potion ? » demanda Hermione en bonne élève consciencieuse.

« Et bien, à part les insultes que nous nous sommes échangé en potions, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre. Et je suis quasiment sûr de ne rien lui avoir dit » répondit Harry en mentant un peu. Il ne voulait pas que Neville ne se sente plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Bien. Peut être que si je faisais quelques recherches je pourrais t'aider à trouver un antidote », sourit-elle. Harry hocha la tête avec gratitude.

« Merci. N'importe quoi peut aider. J'apprécie vraiment », dit-il. « Aussi vite que possible ».

ooOOoo

Plus tard ce soir-là, après avoir passé la journée à surveiller ce qu'il pensait ou à s'inquiéter de comment se séparer de Malefoy, Harry fut ravi d'aller au lit tôt. Se ressasser sans cesse la potion d'attachement était plus qu'un embêtement. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Harry se tenait dans une sombre, sinistre pièce qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Les stores étaient fermés, la seule lumière provenant d'un chandelier au mur. Dans la pièce se trouvaient deux personnes qu'il reconnut : Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort en personne._

_Harry essaya de crier, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait produire le moindre son. Ou quoique se soit pour régler le problème. Il se tenait juste là. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de trouver ce qu'il se passait. Etait-ce l'un de ses rêves prémonitoires ? Ou simplement un vieux rêve habituel ?_

_Voldemort parlait à Malefoy senior si doucement que Harry ne pu entendre ce qu'il disait. Malefoy semblait effrayé, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette, Malefoy expira rapidement et Harry su exactement ce qui allait se produire._

_« Nous ne pardonnons pas si facilement les échecs, Lucius… » siffla Voldemort. « Avada Kedavra ! »_

_L'aveuglante lumière verte emplit la pièce, et la dernière chose que vit Harry de Mr Malefoy avant qu'il ne s'effondre fut ses pâles yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de son fils._

_Puis ce fut l'obscurité._

ooOOoo

Harry était déterminé à ignorer l'étrange rêve et alla en classe l'esprit tranquille. A part en parler à Ron et Hermione, il ne fit rien d'autre. Mais quand il fit le même rêve la nuit suivante et celle d'après, il compris que quelque chose se passait. Alors, quatre jours après avoir eu le premier rêve, Harry marcha avec détermination vers Malefoy pendant le déjeuner de mardi.

« Malefoy », dit-il alors que Drago se retournait sur sa chaise.

« Hmm ? » demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

« Je dois te parler » déclara Harry. « Seul, de préférence ». Il regarda avec dédain les serpentards qui écoutaient leur conversation.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se leva, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre jusqu'aux portes où personne ne pourrait les entendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

« As-tu eu d'étranges rêves ces derniers temps ? » demanda Harry.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ? » Malefoy eu un sourire en coin et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Parce que » répliqua brusquement Harry en ignorant le sourire en coin. « J'ai eu des rêves à propos de ton père ». Harry fit une pause alors que le sourire de Malefoy s'élargissait, et il rougit. « Ça ne paraissait pas réel. C'était une sorte de rêve prémonitoire je pense ».

« Et alors ? Pourquoi m'en inquièterais-je ? »

« Parce que je n'ai plus eu ce genre de rêves depuis deux ans » répondit Harry. « Et maintenant, j'en ai brusquement à nouveau. Je pense que c'est à cause de la Potion d'Attachement »

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas rêvé de mon père ». Il sourit à nouveau. « Pourquoi, que se passait-il ? »

« Et bien si mon rêve est réel, alors ton père est mort ».

Harry vit Malefoy paraître surpris un instant, mais cela disparut rapidement.

« On ne devrait pas y faire attention », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, tu AS une sale tendance à exagérer les choses ».

Harry regarda Malefoy, mais aucun des deux ne parla et ils regagnèrent leurs tables respectives au milieu des chuchotements des étudiants. Le courrier venait juste d'arriver quand Harry s'assit.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda-t-il en se servant des toasts.

Hermione regardait le journal avec une expression choquée. Ron, ayant une meilleure maîtrise de lui-même, lui prit des mains et le donna à Harry.

_**Mort au Ministère**_

_Lucius Malefoy retrouvé mort dans sa résidence secondaire._

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Hermione un peu plus tard le même jour. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Mais tu n'avais plus eu ce genre de rêve depuis longtemps ! »

« Je le sais, Hermione » répondit Harry. « Je suspecte la Potion d'Attachement ».

« Oui, c'est probablement la cause principale… quelque chose dedans a étiré ton lien avec Voldemort, ou t'as connecté avec Malefoy… comment va-t-il au fait ? »

« Quoi ? Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée » répliqua Harry. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? »

« Parce que tu devrais » le gronda Hermione. « Peut importe de qui il s'agit. Si _quelqu'un _perd un membre de sa famille, tu dois le consoler ».

« Je ne vais pas aller le _consoler » _grimaça Harry. « Mais je suppose que je peux aller lui parler… peut être à propos du lien »

« Bonne idée. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à la bibliothèque » l'informa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Avais-tu prévu cela durant tout ce temps ? »

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. Maintenant vas-y »

Harry quitta la salle commune avant qu'Hermione ne puisse trouver quelque chose de plus radical.

A la bibliothèque, Harry trouva Malefoy assit dans un coin, un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses. Il _n'avait pas vraiment l'air_ bouleversé.

« Hé », l'interpella Harry.

Malefoy leva les yeux de son livre, surpris. « Oh, c'est juste toi Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry fut surpris d'entendre la même chose dans sa tête. Peut être parce qu'il avait utilisé son nom. Attendez, est-ce que ça veut dire que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione avait pu être entendu par Malefoy ? Ou simplement les phrases avec son nom ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à côté de Malefoy. « Bon, Hermione m'a harcelé pour que je te trouve et que je vois comment tu allais »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Idiot. Parce que ton père est mort »

« Ah. Ça. Je sais, c'est dommage »

« Do… dommage ? Même si tu n'aimais pas ton père, tu pourrais au moins te sentir désolé ! »

« Et bien non. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Maintenant va-t'en »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? N'as-tu même pas un _lambeau _de sentiment humain ? »

« Je suppose que non »

Les deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre, leurs yeux se bornant à un regard furieux. Les yeux froids et gris de Malefoy tentèrent de soumettre ceux verts et doux de Harry, puis il regarda rapidement ailleurs.

« Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais » grogna-t-il en se levant.

« … j'apprécie… »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. « Hein ? »

« Même si Granger t'a forcé à venir, j'apprécie » répéta Malefoy en plaçant le livre qu'il lisait sur la table. Harry pu ainsi voir le titre du livre : _Prémonitions et avertissements._

« Tu as lu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Harry en désignant le livre.

« Pas vraiment. Je pense que je devrais vraiment m'intéresser à la Potion d'Attachement. Quelque chose pour nous séparer »

« Ouais… Hermione a dit qu'elle y travaillerait... »

« Super » dit Malefoy avec dérision. « La super héroïne de Poudlard est avec nous »

« Hey » commença Harry mais Malefoy leva les mains.

« Zen. Je blaguais » Il sourit et eu un petit rire.

Harry le dévisagea. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire sans cet air prétentieux sur le visage. Malefoy n'était pas mal du tout quand il souriait…

« Tu m'examine ? » demanda Malefoy en souriant encore plus tandis que Harry rougissait.

« Pas du tout ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parle » dit Harry d'un ton brusque.

« Si, tu le sais. Tu as dit que je n'étais pas mal quand je souriais » répliqua Malefoy. Alors que Harry devenait aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, il tendit une main et prit les lunettes de Harry en riant. « Pas de problème. Tout le monde le pense ».

« Hey ! Rends-les moi ! » s'exclama Harry en tentant de les rattraper. Malefoy en revanche les garda hors de sa portée.

« Pourquoi ? C'est bien plus drôle comme ça » dit-il en souriant.

« Bâtard » marmonna Harry en essayant de reprendre ses lunettes de la prise de Malefoy.

« C'était un peu dur maintenant ne… »

Malefoy ne finit jamais sa phrase car à ce moment Harry tenta de récupérer ses lunettes. Mais il trébucha et tomba sur Malefoy. Ils atterrirent sur le fauteuil dans une position très inconfortable.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux là, trop surpris pour faire quoi que se soit. Sa tête pressée sur la poitrine de Malefoy, Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration irrégulière. Après un moment, ils semblèrent réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Harry sursauta, sentant la hanche du serpentard frotter contre la sienne alors que Malefoy tentait de se relever. C'était étonnamment bon…

« Bon Dieu, Potter ! T'es qu'un abruti ! » s'écria Malefoy en jetant ses lunettes à Harry.

« Moi ? C'est toi qui m'a pris mes lunettes au départ ! C'est ta faute ! » grogna-t-il en réponse.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute sans parler jusqu'à ce que…

« Peu importe » marmonna Malefoy. « Je retourne dans mon dortoir. Souhaite bonne chance à Granger pour l'antidote »

« Okay » répondit Harry, et il suivit Malefoy en dehors de la bibliothèque où ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs maisons. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide, et il n'en aimait pas la raison.

**et vouala !**

**Le chap suivant ce week end !**


	3. Discussion et duel

**Et voila le chap 3 comme prévu !**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3 – DISCUSSIONS ET DUELS

« Oh, Harry, c'est si adorable ! » s'écria Ginny en frappant ses mains ensemble.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Ils étaient tous deux assis dans le dortoir de Harry et discutaient. Depuis que Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus intéressée par lui en quatrième année, ils étaient devenus des amis extrêmement proches, Harry lui disant tout. Aujourd'hui il lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé à la bibliothèque l'autre soir, se retenant de prononcer le nom de Malefoy pour ne pas qu'il entende.

« Non, ce n'est PAS adorable, » marmonna-t-il en regardant les rideaux de son lit. « Je suppose que je me sens juste… bizarre… à cause de cette stupide potion ».

« Ne nie pas ! Tu es désespérément amoureux de lui, et juste après nous parlerons du fait que tu vas aller le voir et tout lui dire ! » s'exclama Ginny en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras et en tombant sur le torse de Harry.

« Hmph » grogna Harry. « Tu deviens lourde. Et non, je ne suis pas désespérément amoureux de Male… lui » corrigea-t-il. « Tu est en pleine désillusion ».

« Non, je suis Ginny. C'est facile à épeler. Et puis, je ne suis pas grosse. Je suis 'obtus'. C'est vraiment un mot marrant, obtus » pouffa Ginny. « Et si tu n'es pas amoureux de cette fouine à la tête de cochon, alors mon nom n'est pas Virginia Weasley ».

« Je pensais que tu venais de dire que tu étais Ginny ».

« Pareil »

Harry soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas un peu ? » suggéra Ginny en se calmant. « Attends de le connaître un peu mieux. Maintenant que la potion vous relie, vous allez sûrement passer un peu de temps ensemble ».

« J'espère que non… » gémit Harry.

« En parlant de la potion… Tu peux lui parler par télépathie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais » répondit Harry.

« Cool ! Envoie-lui un message ! » lui ordonna Ginny avec excitation

« Ginny, je ne suis pas un téléphone »

« Oh, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que j'envoie un message télépathique à Malefoy ? »

« _Je ne sais pas, Potter. Pourquoi en discute-tu avec un de tes petits copains Gryffondor ? »_

_« Malefoy ! Depuis combien de temps écoute-tu ? »_

_« Seulement la partie concernant le message. Je jure que je ne serais jamais Gryffondor »_

_« Hey. Tu n'as pas utilisé mon nom »_

_« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas utilisé le mien »_

_« Et bien, j'ai quand même entendu »_

_« C'est parce qu'on voulait parler, andouille »_

_« _Hey ! » les interrompit Ginny. _« _Tu es en train de lui parler ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

_«_ Rien, Ginny » marmonna Harry. _«Malefoy, je suis occupé là. Alors je vais arrêter de parler avec toi »_

_« Qui as dit que tu devais me répondre ? »_

« En tout cas, Ginny… »

« _A propos » _interrompit Draco. _« Qui devient gros ? »_

_«Quoi ? » _demanda Harry, surpris.

_« Quand tu parlais un peu plus tôt. Tu as dit que quelqu'un devenait gros, au même moment que tu niais ton amour pour moi »_

Harry bouillonna.

_« Et à propos, bien que tu ne puisse pas me voir, je souris vraiment maintenant »_ ria Drago.

« _Espèce de face de fouine fils de… »_

_«Hey, ton langage, Potty »_

_« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'ignorer maintenant. Salut»_

Ginny regardait intentionnellement Harry, dont le visage n'était qu'un masque de rage. _«_Euh... excuse-moi_»_

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Harry en perdant ses précédentes émotions alors qu'il la regardait.

« Pour vous avoir fait vous battre avec Malefoy… »

« Ce n'est rien » répliqua Harry. « Allez, il est tard. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir avant que les gars ne revienne du dîner. »

« Quoique se soit… » Ginny roula des yeux. « Souviens-toi simplement, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler… »

« Ouais. Je ne me tournerai pas vers _lui _»

ooOOoo

Après s'être assuré que Ginny ne le suivait pas, Harry passa le trou du portrait et descendit les escaliers menant au Hall d'Entrée. Il avait besoin d'air frais, et le coucher de soleil le relaxait vraiment. Il erra près des jardins, puis s'assit finalement au bord du lac.

« Mon Dieu, c'est si confus… » murmura Harry pour lui-même en s'allongeant contre un arbre au bord de l'eau.

« Tu me parle ?» demanda quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ? » grogna Harry. Cet abruti semblait être partout où il allait.

Le blond eu un sourire en coin et regarda Harry au pied de l'arbre. « Juste regarder le coup de soleil. » répondit-il. « Et lire à propos de la Potion d'Attachement, contrairement à _quelqu'un_ que je ne nommerai pas ».

« Et bien désolé » dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie sociale ».

« Hey » s'indigna Malefoy en faisant la moue et en étendant ses jambes de part et d'autre de la branche où il était assis. « Pas besoin d'être agressif. Tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur, okay ? »

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard suspicieux. «Qu'as-tu appris sur la potion ? »

« Et bien… » fit traîner Malefoy en tapotant le livre qu'il gardait ouvert. « Ça dit que les effets de la potion ne sont pas permanents, à moins d'être fabriquée spécifiquement »

« C'est une bonne chose ! »

« Excepté que ton stupide ami a fait exactement la démarche pour la rendre permanente »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Le professeur Rogue et Granger arriveront probablement à faire un antidote »

« J'espère. Ce n'est pas marrant. J'ai déjà dépassé mon quota de temps à rester calme en ta présence »

Malefoy ignora le commentaire. « Le but de la potion est supposé être une bonne chose… Ouais. D'après ce livre nous devrions être capable de parler télépathiquement, de partager émotions et rêves, de faire de la magie jointe et pleins d'autres choses, des choses faites au hasard ne peuvent aider ni l'un ni l'autre. Oh oui, et si l'un souffre, alors l'autre aussi ! Alors ne tombe pas de ton balai ou autre chose, et meurt, okay ? »

« Attends » l'interrompit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que la magie jointe ? »

« Quoi, tu es idiot ? Non, ne réponds pas. La magie jointe est quand deux sorciers –parfois un groupe tout entier- sont capables de combiner leur magie et de la rendre plus puissante ».

« Alors nous pourrions soulever l'arbre sur lequel tu es assis avec le Wingardium Leviosa ou autre chose ? »

« En théorie, oui » répondit Malefoy en fermant le livre d'un coup sec. « Mais on ne va pas essayer, parce que la magie jointe demande un contact physique, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tenir la main »

« Mais ça ne serait pas cool d'être capable de faire des choses comme ça ? » argumenta Harry. « Pas le fait de se tenir la main, la magie. »

« Sûrement, si tu es un faible sorcier comme toi » répliqua Malefoy en sautant de son perchoir et en atterrissant gracieusement à côté de Harry. « Mais quand tu es puissant comme moi, qui en a besoin ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis fort tant que tu ne te seras pas battu avec moi » le défia Harry. « prêt à le découvrir ? »

« Quel est le problème ? On était bien tranquillement… et maintenant tu me défie en un duel ? Tu plaisante » se moqua Malefoy.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. Et à propos... si je gagne, on essayera la magie jointe. » déclara Harry. « Et si tu gagne... »

« J'aurais le plaisir de te botter les fesses ? » demanda Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. « Franchement, si tout ce que tu veux est me tenir la main, je ne t'arrêterai pas… »

« Argh, pas ça, idiot ! Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Te. Tenir. La. Main ! »

« Comme tu veux». Il haussa les épaules. « Allons-y. Se sera une grosse perte de temps, mais bon. »

Harry le regarda et sortit sa baguette. Il y eu un court moment de silence, puis :

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

« DIFFINDO ! »

Les deux jets de lumière volèrent l'un vers l'autre, se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, entrèrent en collision dans une germe d'étincelles et disparurent.

« Okay… c'était étrange » déclara finalement Harry après avoir examiné l'endroit où les sortilèges avaient disparut. Malefoy était déjà en train de feuilleter le livre sur le sol.

« Et merde. C'est une de ces stupides choses » marmonna-t-il en frappant le livre.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! "les sorciers liés par la potion ne peuvent faire de magie l'un contre l'autre. S'il le font, alors il y aura de malheureuses et infortunées répercussions'' »

« En d'autres termes… »

« On aurait pu être foudroyé si les sorts avaient été plus forts ! » cria Malefoy au gryffondor.

« Oh. Désolé »

« Désolé mon cul ouais ! Bon Dieu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours en train de parler avec toi ! »

« Attends une minute ! » lui cria Harry en retour en s'énervant. « Tu étais d'accord pour ça. Si tu étais si intelligent, tu aurais dû savoir qu'on ne devait pas le faire ! »

« Ne commence pas à me blâmer ! » claqua Malefoy. « Tout ce qui t'arrive semble être de ma faute ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Maintenant tu exagères les choses ! » Harry jeta un regard furieux au serpentard, les poings serrés. « Je m'en vais ». Il tourna les talons, marchant vers le château. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, se sentant perdre connaissance. « Qu'est-ce que… » murmura-t-il tandis qu'une douleur lancinante traversait sa tête et que quelque chose lui brûlait le bras tel de l'acide. Il tomba à genoux et s'évanouit.

**Le chap 4 arrive bientôt**

**kissss**


	4. Une sinistre découverte

**et voila le new chap ! désolée de pas l'avoir mis avant, mais ça m'ai complètement sortit de l'esprit :s**

**enfin voila, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 4 – UNE SINISTRE DECOUVERTE

Harry se réveilla lentement, la lumière lui blessant les yeux alors qu'il les ouvrait.

« Hmm » grogna-t-il, la tête lourde. Il s'assit avec précaution en regardant autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était sur un large lit vert et argent à baldaquins et que la pièce était décoré avec des couleurs similaires. « Et merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanouit, Potter » déclara Malefoy en entrant dans la chambre et en regardant le gryffondor. « Tu as été inconscient pendant au moins une heure ».

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » marmonna Harry en se frottant le visage. La douleur de sa tête diminuait peu à peu, mais la sensation de brûlure sur son bras était toujours là. « Je n'ai rien fait… ». Il s'arrêta lentement en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer puisqu'il parlait toujours.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quelque chose s'est passé avec ta tête. Mais je l'ai sentit aussi, et c'était vraiment mauvais. Alors j'ai commencé à te traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie » continua-t-il. « Mais tu étais trop lourd à porter. Ma chambre était plus près. Et puis, quand j'ai traversé le hall, tu as commencé à avoir des convulsions ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu – » il s'arrêta en remarquant le regard de Harry. « Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi regarder ton bras gauche » demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? ». Malefoy essaya de prendre un air détaché, mais Harry pu voir la peur se dessiner dans ses yeux.

« Simple curiosité. Quand j'ai perdu connaissance, mon bras me faisait mal. En fait, ça me fait toujours mal. Donc tu dois ressentir la même douleur à cause de la potion, non ? »

« Je – je ne sens rien » nia Malefoy.

« Viens là, un coup d'œil ne fait pas mal » lui assura Harry en se levant du lit. Malefoy pâlit, aussi possible que ça soit, et essaya de s'écarter. « Pourquoi t'écarte-tu ? »

« Je ne m'écarte pas » dit Malefoy, maintenant paniqué. Harry l'accula au mur et lui saisit le poignet. En le maintenant de l'autre main, Harry releva la manche de Malefoy. Sur son avant-bras blafard se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Je le savais » siffla Harry, ses yeux allant du bras de Malefoy jusqu'à son visage. « Tu es un mangemort ».

« Attends, tu te trompe ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer » dit désespérément Malefoy en essayant de se débattre.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demanda Harry sèchement sans le lâcher. « Tu ne le mérite pas »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un mangemort ! » expliqua Malefoy. « C'est une idée de mes parents ! Ça a été décidé depuis que je suis né. Je le jure... ». Ses yeux gris semblèrent supplier qu'il l'écoute. Le regard de Harry s'adoucit.

« Nous verrons... » murmura-t-il en le relâchant. « Je – Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon bras ? » Il fronça les sourcils en relevant sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Malefoy en voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry. « Oh mon… ». Ils sombrèrent tous deux dans l'incompréhension devant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

« Oh non. Il n'est en pas question. Il n'est PAS QUESTION que je me balade avec cette _chose _sur mon bras. » cracha Harry avec mépris.

« Comment crois-tu que je me sens ? » déclara Malefoy doucement.

« On va aller voir Dumbledore » décida Harry en rabaissant sa manche.

« Non ! ». Malefoy l'arrêta en posa une main sur son épaule. « Il ne sait pas pour moi ! »

« Tu te fiche de moi » dit Harry. « Alors il pourrait y avoir une tonne de mangemorts juniors et il ne le saurait pas ? »

Malefoy resta silencieux.

« Cette chose peut être dangereuse ! Pour moi et pour l'école. Mais surtout pour moi ! Je dois m'en débarrasser ! » exigea Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que tu le puisse… mais je connais une personne à qui nous pourrions parler… » commença Malefoy. « Mais tu risque de ne pas apprécier »

ooOOoo

« Il est hors de question que j'aille demander de l'aide à Rogue » protesta Harry alors que Malefoy s'arrêtait devant le bureau du professeur.

« Tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes ». Malefoy roula des yeux. « Tu veux de l'aide pour cette chose, non ? On ne sait même pas comment s'est arrivé là »

« J'en ai une très bonne idée… » murmura Harry alors que Malefoy toquait à la porte.

« C'est ouvert » appela Severus Rogue en réponse. Malefoy traîna Harry à l'intérieur. Rogue était assis à son bureau, en train de lire un large livre. Il leva les yeux, surpris de voir le gryffondor et le serpentard ensemble de manière volontaire. « Oui ? »

« On a des problèmes » commença Malefoy. Il balaya les yeux du regard. « Votre bureau est sûr, non ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « A quel point vos problèmes sont-ils importants, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Aussi important que ça » grogna Harry en relevant sa manche et en présentant à l'homme son avant-bras où la Marque était toujours visible.

« Bon Dieu, Potter » grinça-t-il en pâlissant. « Quand avez-vous -- ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas eu volontairement ! » claqua Harry en laissant retomber sa manche. « On ne sait pas vraiment comment ça s'est produit »

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez » dit Rogue . « Depuis le début ».

ooOOoo

Une heure plus tard, tous les trois étaient encore dans le bureau de Rogue, Harry et Malefoy ayant finalement terminé leur histoire. Rogue réfléchit un moment, puis demanda :

« Potter, quand vous avez perdu connaissance, avez-vous le souvenir de quelque chose ? De voix dans votre tête, ou d'images ? Ou de quelque chose que vous avez fait vous-même ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Une seconde j'étais dehors sur le sol, et la suivante j'étais à l'intérieur avec cette _chose _sur mon bras ! »

« Bien… La seule chose que je vois pour le moment, est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a appelé, Drago. Et comme vous êtes relié… ». Il fit une pause. «Mais la Marque ne m'a pas brûlée… Donc d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne voulait vous contacter que vous »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est au courant pour le lien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Probablement que non » Harry secoua la tête. « A moins que tu ne lui en ai parlé. Ça a peut être quelque chose à voir avec ton père »

« Mon père ? » Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Il est mort, tu te souviens ? Et j'avais eu cette prémonition… » il s'arrêta, se rappelant quelque chose. « Oh merde, j'ai oublié de te donner un détail. Je pense que Voldemort a tué ton père »

« Quoi ? » restèrent bouche bée.

« Il parlait à Malefoy de quelque chose qui a échoué, puis il l'a tué... » leur dit Harry.

Rogue abattit une main sur le bureau. « C'est ça ! ». Il alla dans un coin remplit de livres et en regarda les titres. « Non… Peut être… mais ce n'est pas possible... ». Se souvenant alors que les deux garçons étaient toujours là, il se tourna vers eux et dit : « Vous devriez partir maintenant. J'ai du travail. Si vous trouvez quelque chose de nouveau, prévenez-moi ».

Harry et Malefoy se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, ils entendirent Rogue crier « Et n'en parlez pas à Dumbledore ».

ooOOoo

« Ça ne va pas être une bonne année… » gémit Harry en s'appuyant contre un mur non loin de la salle de Potions. « Quelle magnifique voie pour recevoir son diplôme… »

« Hey, ce n'est que le commencement » essaya de le consoler Malefoy en s'asseyant avec légèreté sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. « On devrait réussir à régler ça bientôt »

« Ça n'en a pas l'air. Ça va sûrement devenir plus compliqué » grogna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « J'aimerais n'avoir jamais fait cette potion… »

« Ça ne va pas si mal… » murmura Malefoy. « Je pense que j'aime ça »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda le blond pâle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Malefoy rougit légèrement, comme s'il avait dit une chose inconsciente trop fort. « Je me demandais pourquoi nous avions commencé cette rivalité ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, vit qu'il ne pouvait pas, puis la referma vite à nouveau. « Je… ne sais pas… » admit-il.

« Exactement. Pourquoi devrions-nous continuer à nous battre si nous devons être coincé ensemble pour Dieu sait combien de temps ? »

« Tu marque un point... » marmonna Harry. « Mais que vont dire nos amis si nous arrêtons de nous attaquer l'un l'autre chaque fois ? »

« Qui s'en soucie ? toi ? »

« En fait, je me soucie de si mes amis m'aiment ou non, je te remercie » répondit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Hmmmm… »

« Hey Malefoy. Quand Voldemort t'a appelé, y as-tu été ? » demanda Harry.

Malefoy secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées.

« Tu sais qu'il risque d'être en colère après toi quand tu iras le voir »

Malefoy ne répondit pas, et Harry décida de changer de sujet.

« On ne devrait pas retourner dans nos maisons ? Il commence à être tard »

« Je suppose… »

Ils parcoururent le vestibule en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer, Malefoy s'arrêta et dit :

« Tu veux recommencer ? »

« Hein ? » Harry sembla déconcerté.

« Tu sais, nos présentations. Peut être que cette connaissance qu'on a de nous maintenant pourrait être à notre avantage » suggéra Malefoy.

Harry y réfléchit un moment, puis céda et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne.

« Okay. Nous verrons où ça nous mène. »

« Nous verrons... ». Malefoy eu un sourire en coin et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Mais au lieu de serrer la main du gryffondor, il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Bonne nuit, _Harry_ »

Et il disparut dans le vestibule avant que Harry n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

**vala vala...**

**Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je publierai le chapitre suivant étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore publié en version originale...**

**bref, à la prochaine**

**kissss**

**Kya-the-viper**


	5. Confessions

**Et un chap de plus, un !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 5 – CONFESSIONS

Le matin suivant, après que Harry ai quitté la tour des Gryffondors en état de choc à propos de ce qu'avait fait Malefoy, la Marque des Ténèbres avait complètement disparut. Il se sentait toujours drôle cependant, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il fit l'erreur de raconter le soir précédent à Ginny

"Il a fait _quoi _?" s'écria Ginny avec incrédulité, faisant se retourner tout ceux assis à proximité par la même occasion. yelped incredulously, causing everyone at her end of the table to stare at her.

"Chut, calme-toi !" siffla Harry en évitant de regarder qui que se soit. Lentement, ils retournèrent à ce qu'ils faisaient. "Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire."

"C'est plus qu'une simple coincidence!" lui murmura Ginny en retour sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait dit. "Le moment à la bibliothèque, la façon dont il t'a aidé avec la marque, le fait qu'il t'ai emmener dans sa chambre quand tu t'es évanouit..." Elle rayonnait presque de bonheur. "Et il t'as embrassé pour te souhaiter bonne nuit !"

Elle avait dit la dernière partie plus fort que voulu, et Seamus se tourna vers eux. "Qui t'as embrassé pour te souhaiter bonne nuit ?"

"Personne," répondit Harry en regardant Ginny. "Elle se fait des idées." Seamus hausa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec Dean. "Bon Dieu, Ginny..." grogna Harry. "Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été sur les lèvres ou autre chose. Tu exagères tout. "

"Tu exagères seulement ça."

"Nous avons juste décidé d'essayer de travailler ensemble pour une fois..."

"Si tu le dis..." Ginny eu un sourire espiègle.

oooOOooo

Tandis que Harry et Hermione travaillaient plus tard à la bibliothèque ce soir-là, Malefoy s'approcha d'eux, un livre à la main.

"J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose," dit-il en posant le livre ouvert devant Hermione qui sursauta, surprise.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda Harry d'un air narquois.

"La potion d'attachement, Potter," expliqua Malfoy d'un ton morne. "C'est vraiment un vieux livre, 'Potion Qui Tourne Mal : Ce Que Tu Peux Et Ne Peux Pas Faire'. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos de l'antidote. J'ai pensé que tu devrais y jetter un coup d'œil."

Hermione était déjà penché dessus, les yeux brillants. "Oui..." murmura-t-elle. "Ça pourrrait marcher. Je vais aller vérifier avec le professeur Rogue." Et elle sortit à peine sa phrase finie.

"Bon Dieu, je l'adore," marmonna Malfoy en la regardant disparaître et en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée.

"Hein ?" déclara Harry en pensant avoir mal entendu.

"Je veux dire, si j'avais balancé ce livre devant un de mes amis et leur avait dit de se déplacer à propos de ça, ils se seraient plaint et auraient refusé. Mais elle, elle se précipite avant même que je ne lui demande.

"Ça veut juste dire que tu as besoin de nouveaux amis," déclara Harry avec un large sourire. "Mais oui, Hermione est comme ça... Par contre, quand tu dis 'adore' tu veux dire ''respecte à bien des égards', non ?"

"Ouais," souria Malefoy.

Harry s'arrêta, décidant de changer de sujet. ciding to change the subject. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais la nuit dernière ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu sais... tout ça... main...chose." Il rougit légèrement en regardant ailleurs de manière à ne pas voir le serpentard.

"Hey, tu rougis, Potter," observa Malefoy avec un sourire plaisant. "Nous pouvons connaître les émotions de l'autre maintenant, tu te souviens ?"

Harry s'empourpra encore plus. "Réponds seulement à la question, okay?"

"Très bien, ne te fâche pas..." Malefoy le regarda un moment. "Ça m'a juste sembler être... la bonne chose à faire," dit-il lentement. "Parce que durant tout le temps où j'ai été lié à toi, ce que je semblais le plus vouloir été… de te connaître mieux."

'_Beaucoup mieux,'_ finit-il par la pensée, comme s'il n'aurait pas voulu se l'entendre dire. _'Tu n'est pas le pire gars du monde, Potter.'_

Harry resta assis là, abasourdis. Malefoy s'était lâché.

"Je ne me lâche pas !" argumenta Malfoy. "Okay, peut être que si ! Tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide potion, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !" Il se tut et respira fortement.

Harry pouvait sentir la colère battre au fin fond du blond, se mêlant à d'autres émotions indéfinissables. Il regarda le sol avec honte. "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi ?" claqua Malefoy en retour. "Pour ruiner ma vie ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne t'appelle même pas par ton prénom, je ne devrais donc par être désolé pour quoique se soit. Ce n'est même pas ma potion qio a explosé ! Et je suis le seul à recevoir la pire partie du marché ! Mes visions me reviennent, j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, et si quelqu'un venait à découvrir qu'on est relié, ça pourrait engendrer la pire catastrophe du monde magique ! Mais je suis là, à te dire que je suis désolé. "

"Parce que tu sais quoi ? Tu pense que tu es meilleur que les autres et que tu n'as besoin de demander pardon à personne. Au moins tu as quelqu'un à blâmer maintenant, hein, si j'en prend la responsabilité ? Peut être qu'en plus du blâme tu passeras tes hormones d'adolescent enragé sur moi ! Parce que tu es meilleur que moi !Mr Drago Malefoy, préfet et parfait petit serpentard lèche-bottes ! Je ne sais pas comment qui que se soit arrive à te supporter ! Tu es un ignorant, un porc, un gamin qui ne se préocuppe pas de quoique se soit d'autre !"

Le flot de sentiments furieux sembla diminuer tandis que Malefoy se calmait, bouillonnant toujours des mots du gryffondor. Mais aussitôt qu'ils disparurent, une aura de tristesse émana d'eux. Malefoy déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses larmes. Harry le dévisagea. Pourquoi donc pleurait-il ?

"Bon Dieu, c'est tellement stupide," marmonna Malefoy en essayant désespéremment de retenir ses larmes. "Je suis là, en train de crier sur quelqu'un qui me connait à peine, et je veux pleurer. Le pire, c'est qu'une grande partie –non, tout- ce que tu as dit est vrai." Il souria faiblement à Harry. "Tu sais que je n'ai pas pleuré depuis deux ans et demi ? Pas une fois. Pas une fois..." Il mit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça avait déjà été assez mauvais quand Cho avait craqué devant lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Malefoy ? En laissanton côté compatissant prendre le dessus, il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Malefo. A sa surprise, ce geste incita Malefoy se pencher et à appuyer son visage contre l'épaule de Harry.

Harry sentit son visage devenir légèrement chaud. C'était fou. N'était-il pas en train d'hurler à Malefoy à quel point il le haïssait ? "Euh..."

"Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je ne me souciait pas de mon père ?"demanda Malefoy doucement, ses sanglots s'espaçant peu à peu. "Je, j'ai un peu menti. Pas à propos de lui, je le hais toujours." Il gloussa doucement contre le cou de Harry. "Mais ma mère... elle doit être dévastée. Elle lui était tellement dévouée... Il ne la méritait pas..." Il se tut, la respiration difficile après avoir tant pleurer.

"Au moins tu connais tes parents," soupira Harry en passant instinctivement une main dans la chevelure soyeuse de Malefoy. "Même si l'un deux était un affreux con."

"Je peux t'appeler Harry?" demanda soudainement Malfoy en levant les yeux vers Harry.

"Si, si tu veux," répondit-il.

"Tu m'appelleras Drago?"

"Bien sûr..." Pour un raison quelconque, Harry sentit que Male- non, Drago – n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un à qui parler. Et c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient vraiment besoin. Peut être que Drago avait déjà parlé avec sa mère, simplement comme il s'était toujours tourné vers son parrain pour un conseil. Mais maintenant il était partit...

"Quelq'un pour parler...?" murmura Drago qui réfléchissait à l'idée. "Ce n'est pas is mauvais..." Il sourit et étraignit amicalement Harry. Harry se sentait étrangement en paix avec le blond, le corps mince du jeune homme serré contre sa poitrine.

Puis la paix fut totalement détruite par Mrs Pince qui les chassa de la bibliothèque en grognant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour 'roucouler'.

Les deux garçons rirent tandis qu'ils marchait tranquillement vers le hall, se moquant de la vieille bibliothéquaire.

"Hey, Harry," déclara Draco, le nom sonnant étrangement dans sa bouche. "Tu veux qu'on aille un peu dans ma chambre ?"

Harry hésita un moment, puis répondit, "d'accord."

oooOOooo

Harry soupira et s'assit au bord du large lit à baldaquin de Drago. C'était nul que Drago ai sa propre chambre et pas lui. Ils parlèrent simplement pendant une heure, s'arrêtant désormais pour un passage dans la salle de bain.

"Tu aurais du essayer davantage de devenir préfet," souria Drago en revenant de la salle de bain.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin. Plus de responsabilités," déclara sarcastiquement Harry.

"Tu ne sais jamais," répondit Drago en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. "Ça aurait pu être ce dont tu avais besoin."

Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago dise, "Harry, pourquoi est-ce qur tu n'as pas de petite amie ? Je connais des tas de gens qui voudraient sortir avec toi si ils en avaient la chance."

"Pourquoi . Parce que je suis célèbre ? Ou riche ?" Harry plissa les yeux. "D'ailleurs, ça ne semble jamais marcher..." Il se tut.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas. Je n'ai tout simplement pas de chance. Mais je parie poursuivit par les filles toi, hein ?"

Drago ria. "Pourquoi diable pense-tu ça ? C'est vrai, je suis très sexy et suis un rencard de rêve, mais actuellement, je suis célibataire."

"Vraiement ?" médita Harry. "C'est surprenant."

"Pas vraiment. Elles font juste ça pour pouvoir raconter qu'elles ont couché avec moi." Drago se renfrogna. "La plupart des filles, je veux dire."

Harry roula des yeux au commentaire et hocha la tête, et fut soudain coincé avec la pensée d'avoir Drago Malefoy nu dans son lit, haletant et – il se renfrogna et secoua la tête. C'était dégoûtant.

Drago le regarda prudemment. "Potter, à quoi es-tu en train de penser ?"

"A rien," répondit rapidement Harry en rougissant.

"Oh si," ronronna Drago, d'un ton légèrement accusateur. "Tu étais en train de penser à avoir du sexe avec moi ! Avoue, vilain petit gryffondor ! "

"Non ce n'était pas... " marmonna Harry en regardant ailleurs.

"Harry, j'ai honte de toi, vraiment," ria Drago en le taquinant . "Tu ne sais pas que ce n'est pas poli --- " Il se tut alors qu'une image de lui-même lui venait à l'esprit. "Oh non, regarde ce que tu as fait. Je reçois tes fantasmes quand tu es là. Cette potion devait être vraiment bonne."

"Si par bonne tu veux dire horriblement mauvaise ! Si j'étais dans mon état normal, je ne serais même pas là ! Tu es le seul à avoir du sexe de toute façon, pervet."

"On ne pourrait pas discuter un peu pour une fois ? Je te hais," grogna Drago en se frottant le front.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai désespéremment besoin d'une douche. Une froide."

Harry rougit encore. Tous ces rougissements ne devaient sûrement pas lui aller très bien. Drago regarda le brun du coin de l'œil.

"Ou..."

"Ou quoi ?"

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que Drago se pencha et qu'il plaça ses lèvres sur celles du gryffondor. Sentir les douces lèvres de Drago contre les siennes le fit pousser un cri, mais ça permit seulement à la langue de Drago de se glisser dans sa bouche, l'explorant, l'embrassant passionément. Après quelques minutes affreusement plaisantes, Drago permit à Harry de respirer. La sensation laissé par ses lèvres était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant.

"Wow," haleta Harry. "Je veux dire, _wow_. C'était incroyable. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi bon ?"

"Entraînement," souria Draco. "Tu connais le diction. L'entraînement rend parfait."

"Tu peux encore le dire," marmonna Harry, et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Lentement, la bouche de Drago se déplaça du visage de Harry vers son cou, taquinant la peau sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille du gryffondor. Harry gémit, les mains enlacées dans la chevelure de Drago.

Drago avait enlevé la chemise de Harry et parcourait désormais son torse de ses mains. Harry gémit encore alors qu'il laissait Drago faire. Drago sourit, le caressant affectueusement près de la taille. Il défit rapidement la ceinture de Harry d'une main et fit glisser son jeans. Harry était presque choqué, et sembla reprendre conscience, car il s'assit rapidement et s'éloigna de Drago.

"Je – tu – euh," bafouilla-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Drago soupira et se rassit sur ses talons.

"Je vois. Tu es de ces gens amateurs de longues relations de couple," dit-il.

"Et bien, je ne veux certainement pas gaspiller ma première fois avec une relation inutile ! D'ailleurs, on ne s'était pas mis d'accord pour être seulement amis ? Tu as poussé la chose un peu," claqua Harry en remettant maladroitement sa chemise. Drago semblait blessé, et l'expression de Harry se radoucit. "Je suis désolé, je ne — "

"Non, c'est bon. Je vois où tu veux en venir." Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

"Bon, il se fait tard. Je suppose que tu veux retourner dans ta maison ?"

Harry ne bougea pas et réfléchit. Puis, à la surprise des deux, il roula jusqu'à Malefoy. "Peut être que je vais rester ici cette nuit. Aussi longtemps que tu n'essaieras pas de m'attaquer pendant mon sommeil."

Draco ria. "Pour quel type de gars me prends-tu ?"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir," Harry sourit et se blottit contre son 'partenaire de lien'. "Bonne nuit."

"...'Nuit."


	6. Kidnaping

**Et voila le new chap !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 6 – KIDNAPING 

Drago fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte le matin suivant. "Malefoy? Etes-vous déjà levé ?"

Drago grogna et se leva. Tâtonnant jusqu'au portrait menant au vestibule, il l'ouvrit légèrement et passa la tête dehors. "Nuh?"

Un Severus Rogue un peu irrité se tenait à l'extérieur de sa chambre, les bras croisés de contrariété. "Il est midi. Que faites-vous encore au lit ?"

"Dormais," répliqua Drago d'un air maussade en s'écartant pour laisser le maître des potions entrer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je voulais vous parler de la nuit où la Marque des Ténèbres est apparut sur le bras de Potter," lui dit Severus en balayant la pièce du regard et en s'arrêtant sur la forme de Harry encore endormis dans le lit du serpentard. "Quand on parle du loup..."

Drago rougit d'une manière peu naturelle. "Ouais... on parlait et il était trop tard pour qu'il regagne sa chambre..."

Severus soupira et s'assit au bureau de Drago. "Vous savez qu'une association avec Potter augmentera les chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'utilise une fois de plus. Nous devons éviter cela."

"Je sais, professeur... Je travaillerais davantage mon Occlumancie, okay ?"

"Il se peut que ça ne soit aps suffisant cette fois..." marmonna Severus. "Quand vous avez été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, y avez-vous été ?"

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours. "Oui... C'était à propos de mon père."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Mon père n'a pas réussit à lui apporter quelque chose dont il avait besoin, mais Voldemort ne m'a pas dit quoi. Il m'a placé en tant que second des opérations."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Severus, incrédule. "Vous vous moquez de moi. Nous savons tout deux qu'il vous fait confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il vous jette."

"Ouais, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète..."

"Rester simplement sur vos gardes. J'ai aussi fait des recherches sur les plans les plus récents de Voldemort. Et ça semble extrêmement mauvais présage."

"Des plans récents ? Je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet."

"C'est parce qu'il ne vous en a délibéremment pas parlé. Il a l'air de penser que vous essaierai de l'arrêter."

Draco ricana. "Il pense vraiment que j'en suis capable ?"

Severus continua d'expliquer. "Voldemort prévoit de faire un rituel de sang, un ancien ayant été interdit il y a des années. Le Sanguis Mortum est considéré comme de la haute magie noire."

"Quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé."

"Comme beaucoup. Il comprend trois sacrifices : un sang-de-bourbe, un sang-pur, et un demi-sang."

"Et ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ? A part le fait que ça va sûrement décupler ses pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça," demanda Drago.

"Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va utiliser trois élèves de cette école," répliqua Severus, les lèvres serrées en une grimace.

"Quoi !" s'exclama Drago.

Soit à cause de l'explosion de Drago, soit de la malchance, Harry grogna et s'assit sur le lit. "Où est-ce que je suis ?" marmonna-t-il.

"Tu es dans ma chambre, Potter," souria Drago en voyant le gryffondor stupéfait. "Tu y a passé la nuit, tu te rappelle ?" Drago ria intérieurement en voyant Harry rougir de gène. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien fait d'abominable. Jusque là." Il sourit encore.

"Bon, je vais y aller maintenant," l'interrompit Severus en se levant brusquement. Harry sembla vraiment surpris de voir le professeur de potions ici. "Nous finirons cette conversation plus tard, Mr. Malfoy." Avec un regard d'avertissement au blond, il les salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, hein? Parler de trucs comme ça alors que Rogue était encore dans la pièce !" claqua Harry à l'adresse de Drago qui inspectait innocemment ses ongles.

"Ce qui me prends ? J'ai juste répondu à ta question," dit-il en souriant étrangement.

Harry secoua la tête et rejeta les couvertures. "On est quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"La date ?"

"Non, le jour."

"Dimanche."

"Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que c'était lundi... Ah, au fait. Qu'est-ce que Rogue faisait ici ?"

Drago évita le regard de Harry. "Rien d'important. Juste un truc pour lequel Voldemort aurait pu vouloir me voir," répondit-il.

Harry soupira en se rallongeant sur les oreillers rembourrés. "Hmmmm... Alors c'est comme ça que ça aurait été."

"Quoi qui aurait été comme ça ?"

"Si j'avais accepté ton offre en première année. Nous aurions pu éviter tout ces mauvais scénarios entre nous."

"Et pour Granger et Weasley? Tu pense vraiment que tu serais amis avec eux si tu étais ami avec moi ?"

"J'espère."

Drago grogna. "Très certainement que non. Si tu n'a pas remarqué, ils ne m'aiment pas spécialement."

"Peut être qu'ils ont juste besoin de te connaître et tout. C'est honnêtement la dernière chose que je me serais attendu qui se passe cette année."

"Définitivement...Tu veux aller dans la Grande Salle ? Je commence à avoir vraiment faim," demanda Drago.

"Okay," acquièsça Harry en attrappant ses lunettes et en les mettant. "Allons-y."

oooOOooo

Drago resta un peu en retrait tandis que Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle, particulièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça semble bizarre de les voir ensemble, mais aussi aprce qu'il avait vu le professeur Rogue arriver d'un autre couloir. "Professeur!"

"Oui, Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda Severus.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil alentour pour être sûr que le hall était bel et bien désert. "Savez-vous qui seront les trois élèves ?" murmura-t-il.

Severus sembla peiné une seconde, mais cette impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. "Non, Drago. Nous ne savons pas. Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes si inquiets."

"Et comment le sauront-ils ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé, Drago. Mais nous vous tiendront au courant." Il évita le regard de Drago tandis qu'il le contournait et il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Drago fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu, comme s'il pouvait lui donner les réponses. Il avait le sentiment que Severus ne lui avait pas tout dit.

oooOOooo

Harry était délicieusement inconscient de ce qui s'était passé le reste de la journée. Rien d'important s'était passé de toute façon. Il avait suivit Hermione et Ron comme une sorte d'occupation étoudie. Ginny sentait que quelque chose s'était passé avec Malefoy, et avait décidé d'être totalement inutile en faisant mine de bécoter un petit ami imaginaire quand Harry n'était pas loin.

Il alla coucher plus tard ce soir-là sans ses habituelles 'crises' le faisant se retourner sans fois ou regarder le plafond, allongé sur son lit, et ne rêva de rien.

Il ne su pas ce qui l'avait réveillé en premier, les échos du _'Harry! C'est — HARRY!'_ résonnant dans sa tête, ainsi que la douleur derrière sa tête, ou Ron le secouant vigoureusement. Harry ouvrit un oeil et le posa vaguement sur lui.

"Quoi ?"

Ron semblait grisâtre, les yeux écarquillés. "Harry," coâssa-t-il. "Q-Quelqu'un a pris Hermione !"

**Oui c'est sadique comme fin mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je fais que traduire ! lol**

**A toute !**


	7. Je veux me battre

**Et voila le new chap ! Merci pour les reviews, elle me motive vraiment dans la traduction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 7 – JE VEUX ME BATTRE

Harry fut instantanément réveillé. Il se redressa rapidement et regarda Ron, incrédule. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu m'as entendu. Hermione est partie," réussit à répéter Ron en un murmure horrifié. "Parvati et Lavande criaient dans la salle commune il y a quelques minutes. Parvati dit qu'elle s'est levée à cause de douleurs au ventre, et qu'elle a vu une grande silhouette noire penchée sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle a crié et Lavande s'est réveillé et la personne s'est saisit de Hermion et — " Il avait l'air totalement sous le choc. " — ils ont _disparut_."

"Mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir Transplané !" dit Harry en mettant ses luntettes et en essayant de réfléchir de manière logique. "Tu penses que la personne pourrait avoir utilisée un portoloin ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mc Gonagall est en bas, elle essaie de calmer tout le monde pour qu'ils aillent se recoucher," déclara Ron. "On devrait aller voir Dumbledore ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'y vais," acquièsça Harry en passant une robe par-dessus le pantalon et le tee-shirt qu'il avait rapidement enfilés. "Nous ramènerons Hermione même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferais de ma vie."

Les deux garçons quittèrent le dortoir et descendirent les escaliers, où se tenaient un grand nombre d'étudiants de leur maison, posant des questions chacun leur tour à Mc Gonagall. Ils avaient presque réussit à atteindre le portrait que Mc Gonagall les arrêta.

"Potter! Je sais où vous vous rendez. Dumbledore veut vous voir," lui dit-elle. "Weasley, vous rester ici."

Ron sembla indigné, mais Harry mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit de ne pas s'inquièter. Il sortit de la salle commune et parcourut les sombres couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

oooOOooo

Harry fut surpris de trouvé la cage d'escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore déjà ouverte, mais il monta néanmoins et frappa à la porte. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il besoin de le voir ? Peut être était-ce en rapport avec Voldemort. Seulement s'il avait fait quelque chose d'affreux et de louche.

"Entre," déclara la voix de Dumbledore de l'intérieur. Harry entra avec précaution. Dumbledore était intensément penché sur un tas de papiers sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux quand Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. "Ah, Harry..." Il semblait préocuppé, plaçant les parchemins en une pile nette. "Je suppose que tu sais déjà que Miss Granger a disparut ?"

Harry acquièsça. "A-A-t-elle était kidnappé par Voldemort?" demanda-t-il, donnant ainsi de la voix à ses pensées.

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur."

"Que veut-il faire d'elle ?" demanda rapidement Harry. Il devait la ramener. Elle n'avait pas à être impliqué dans cette guerre, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui l'avaient déjà été.

Dumbledore soupira, pressant le bout de ses doigts ensemble. "Prends un siège, Harry." Il obéit. "Voldemort prévoit de pratiquer un ancien sort mortel, le Sanguis Mortum."

Le visage de Harry resta vide. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un rituel demandant des sacrifices. Sang-pur, demi-sang, et né de moldus."

"Sacri — Hermione va être _sacrifiée_ !" s'écria Harry.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. "Deux autres ont été pris dans ce but. Une serdaigle de troisième année, Miss Danielle Fudge, et — " il s'arrêta, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Un serpentard de septième année." Harry sentit son coeur se glacer. "Drago Malefoy."

Harry en oublia presque de respirer. Drago ? Non, non, c'était impossible. Il essaya immédiatement de l'appeler par la pensée. _Drago ? Où es-tu ? _Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si Drago l'avait entendu. Une pensée lui vint. Ça devait être la voix dans son esprit. Drago l'appelait à l'aide. Et il ne pouvait rien faire...

"Pourquoi sacrifieraient-ils Malefoy ? Il est, il est l'un des leurs !" s'enflamma Harry, se rappelant que Dumbledore ne savait pas que Drago était un mangemort. "Il n'en est pas un ? Son père l'était."

"Les Malefoys semblent avoir perdus les faveurs de Voldemort dernièrement," soupira lourdement le directeur. "Je ne désire voir aucun de mes élèves sacrifiés."

Harry se redressa en réfléchissant. "Attendez, vous avez dit Fudge — "

"Sa nièce. Peu de gens savent que sa mère est une moldue. Il est évident que Voldemort veut faire une déclaration. Miss Fudge pour frapper le Ministère, Miss Granger faire du mal à l'école et à toi, puisque tu lui es proche, Mr Malefoy pour montrer ce qui arrive aux mangemorts qui lui déplaisent..." Dumbledore s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas utilisé en tant que sang-mêlé ? Il aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups."

Dumbledore sembla troublé. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut être qu'il veut seulement de faire souffrir, et après te tuer. Les fous comme lui sont difficilement compréhensibles."

Les mains de Harry se fermèrent en des poings. Il détestait Voldemort. Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas seulement ? Ce serait tellement mieux. "Nous devons l'arrêter ! Pourquoi sommes-nous assis ici ?"

"L'Ordre y ai déjà aprtit. Nous ne voulons pas plus que toi que le rituel soit achevé, Harry."

"Alors pourquoi n'y vais-je pas avec eux ?" s'exclama Harry, l'air indigné.

"Nous n'allons pas t'envoyer droit dans les bras de Voldemort, Harry, " déclara Dumbledore.

"Mais c'est d'accord pour laisser les autres se faire tuer pour moi !" cria Harry. "Je ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur. Je veux juste sauver mes amis ! J'en ai l'âge. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas y aller ?"

"C'est sûrement trop tard, Harry," dit calmement Dumbledore. "Il est préférable de laisser les autres membres de l'Ordre s'en occuper."

"Non! _J'exige _d'y aller ! Ou de faire quelque chose ! Je ne resterais pas assis là à penser que des gens se font tuer à cause de moi," grogna Harry.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau. "Parfois je me demande ce que ça serait si tu n'avais pas tant d'esprit Harry." Il conjura doucement ce qui ressemblait à une petite balle argentée faite d'air. "C'est une nouvelle sorte de portoloin. Il te mènera directement où sont Hermione et les autres. Si tu le touche à nouveau, souhaite être de retour et il te ramènera ici." Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, hésitant à donner l'objet à Harry. "Sois prudent, Harry. Souviens-toi, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te poignarder dans le dos, même si tu ne le sais pas."

Et Harry prit la sphère, plongeant plus profondément dans la confusion et le combat.


	8. Rituel meurtrier

**Hello tout le monde !**

**ça y est, _HP and the half-blood prince _est sortit ! Je devrais le recevoir demain, j'ai trop le moral ! La versoin française sortira le 1è octobre pour ceux que l'anglaise n'intéresse pas. Patience !**

**Enfin voila,un new chap, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 8 – RITUEL MEURTRIER

Harry atterrit dans une sombre et sale cellule. Bon, ce nouveau portoloin n'est pas aussi douloureux que ses prédécesseurs, pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées et balaya la pièce du regard. C'était horriblement miteux, avec juste une chaise brisée, une table inclinée, une lumière solitaire pendant du plafond, et un lit dans le coin de la pièce avec quelqu'un de recroquevillé dessus.

« Hermione ! » siffla Harry en retournant la jeune fille sur le côté. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, comme si elle ne dormait pas vraiment.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle plaça immédiatement une main sur sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle à travers ses doigts.

« Je suis là pour te délivrer. Je suppose que tu n'as pas ta baguette ? »

Hermione secoua la tête amèrement.

« Très bien ». Il se glissa jusqu'à la porte et regarda à travers la fenêtre. « Eh ? Ils n'ont qu'un seul garde. »

« C'est une sorte d'insulte ». Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry pointait sa baguette sur la serrure et murmurait,

« Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le garde leva les yeux, incertain de ce qui se passait, et se retrouva par terre avant même qu'il n'est vu la porte ouverte.

« Bien joué, Harry ! » murmura Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Je pense que les autres sont dans les cellules autour de nous ».

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lui demanda doucement Harry en se dirigeant vers les autres portes sur la pointe des pieds et en regardant à travers.

« Oui. Nous allons être sacrifiés pour une malédiction. Voldemort nous a donné tous les détails croustillants »

« Tu as vu Voldemort ? » grogna Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione acquièsça. « Ouais. Je le déteste »

« Moi aussi, » approuva Harry. « Mais le haïr ne nous aidera pas. On a besoin de – Hey, il y a quelqu'un ici. Est-ce que tu sais si c'est Danielle Fudge ? » Il se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser Hermione regarder.

« Danielle ? » appela-t-elle doucement. La fille, l'air tranquille et les cheveux courts tressés en nattes, leva les yeux de la tache sur le sol qu'elle fixait. Elle avait une sorte d'expression vide sur le visage, et rien en elle ne montra qu'elle les reconnaissait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là pour toi. Une seconde. »

Harry déverrouilla la porte de la cellule. Hermione fit signe à la serdaigle de se taire et de les suivre. Elle obéit silencieusement.

_Harry ?_ marmonna quelqu'un dans la tête de Harry. Harry se retourna brusquement, la baguette sortit, avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

_Drago ! Dans quelle cellule es-tu ? _demanda-t-il.

_Je pense que c'est celle tout au bout du couloir, _répondit Drago. Harry s'y dirigea rapidement. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Je sauve tes fesses, _dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. Drago se tenait au centre, l'air insolent.

« Prends ton temps surtout » le taquina-t-il.

Harry sourit. « Viens. On doit encore partir d'ici ». Ils sortirent de la cellule et courrurent jusqu'à Hermione et Danielle. Harry s'arrêta et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. « Vous êtes prêts ? ». Ils acquièscèrent tous. « Je pense qu'on doit juste toucher ça » leur dit-il en sortant la sphère argentée de sa poche. Les trois autres y posèrent un doigt, concentrés, et ils disparurent en un éclair de lumière.

ooOOoo

« Okay, ce n'est sûrement pas Poudlard » affirma Drago. « A moins que Poudlard ne se soit découvert un brusque intérêt pour le côté sombre de la magie »

Ils étaient apparus dans une large antichambre. C'était très sombre, donnait un mauvais pressentiment, et n'était définitivement pas Poudlard.

« Quel spectacle est-ce là » déclara une voix particulièrement sifflante venant des ténèbres. Harry regarda ses amis dans la faible lueur d'une bougie. Ils ne semblaient pas impressionés, Drago, Hermione, et Danielle, tous dans leurs vêtements de nuit. Il mit un moment à digérer le fait que Drago s'était endormit avec seulement un boxer et un haut militaire, mais il secoua la tête avec irritation. Il était temps. Il regarda les ténèbres.

« Voldemort ? » cria-t-il en retour.

Harry pu presque sentir Voldemort lui sourire à travers l'obscurité. « Comme c'est ingénieux » répondit la voix. « Pourquoi n'éclairons-nous pas ce lugubre endroit ? » Il y eu un froissement, et les lampes s'allumèrent. Un chandelier au-dessus d'eux s'embrasa, brillant d'une lueur démoniaque.

Des mangemorts étaient alignés sur les côtés de la pièce, dans des robes sombres et masqués. Les chandelles vacillèrent, projettant de faibles ombres sur les murs. Face aux élèves de Poudlard se tenait une sorte de plateforme surlélevée, bordée de bougies et d'or. Ça ressemblait horriblement à un autel. Hermione frissonna. Les yeux de la serdaigle étaient vides de toute émotion.

« Bien bien bien. Le brave petit Potter a pensé que c'était prudent de venir vous sauver lui-même, » gloussa Voldemort, bien qu'il n'y ai aucune chaleur dans son rire. « Comment c'est mignon. » Il y eu un silence. « Mais j'ai peur que ça ne serve à rien. Nous allons faire ce qui était prévu. Et toi, Potter, tu vas choisir qui sera sacrifié en premier. Il n'y a pas d'ordre définit dans les livres. » Il souria froidement. « Pettigrew »

Une petite silhouette encapuchonnée vint à côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Le sang de Harry bouilli. Après toutes ces années, ils n'avaient toujours pas été capables de tuer ce rat insignifiant. Pettigrew tendit quelque chose de long et de brillant à Voldemort. Harry, étant le seul à avoir sa baguette, la leva d'un air menaçant.

« La chose que j'aime avec les rituels antiques, Potter, » déclara Voldemort en regardant d'un œil appréciateur l'épée qu'il tenait, « c'est qu'ils sont, et bien, tellement démodés. Pas besoin de baguettes ou de sorts puissants. Juste une bonne épée et des incantations. Tout le monde peut lire le rite. Tu as juste besoin d'en avoir le courage. »

« Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la lacheté » cracha Harry. « Vous n'avez même pas le courage de nous affronter »

« Potter, s'il-te-plait, ne fait rien qui le rendrait encore _plus_ fou » siffla Drago. « On a assez de problèmes comme ça. »

Harry, pendant ce temps, parcourait la chambre du regard à la recherche d'un signe de l'Ordre. ne devraient-ils pas être là ? Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné le seul nouveauportoloin qu'ils avaient ? Son cœur battit plus vite. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pourquoi y avait-il eu une sécurité si relâchée autour des cellules ?

« Mais, il y a une limite de temps pour ce genre de sortilèges, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, Potter, choisit qui sera offert en premier ? » demanda impatiemment Voldemort.

« Personne ne mourra ! » grogna Harry en serrant sa baguette plus étroitement. « Si vous ou vos mangemorts vous approchez plus – »

« Oui, oui, il en est assez de tes 'actes héroïques'. Je vais choisir moi-même. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ton esprit, bien sûr, » sourit Voldemort, les yeux brillants d'une lueur folle.

Harry recula alors qu'il sentait Voldemort commencer à sonder son esprit, triant les souvenirs avec difficulté. Il essaya de le bloquer, de le rejeter, mais rien ne semblait marcher. _Abandonne, garçon, _déclara l'impardonnable voix dans sa tête. _Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Les yeux de Harry et Drago s'écarquillèrent quand Voldemort trouva la connection entre eux, et il eu un sourire sinistre.

« Parfait », dit-il, et il fendit l'air de son épée. « Amenez Malefoy sur la table sacrificielle. Il va nous faire l'honneur de commencer le rituel. » Hermoine plaqua les mains sur sa bouche et Danielle jeta un regard furieux à la foule autour d'eux.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry en se retournant brusquement pour protéger Drago, mais le serpentard était déjà en train d'essayer de lutter à coups de poing contre les mangemorts qui les avaient entourés. Deux mangemorts prirent la baguette de Harry et les tinrent lui et les deux filles tandis que deux de plus traînaient Drago, criant et frappant.

« Merde ! » jura un des mangemort, en retirant sa main du blond. « Il m'a mordu ! » L'autre grogna, comme un chien enragé. Drago se raidit tandis que des cordes l'attachaient fermement à l'estrade. Il continua de jurer.

Harry rit malgré lui. C'était une sorte de rire difficile, retenu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Ils allaient tous mourir. Drago le premier, puis les deux filles, et une fois le rituel terminé, Voldemort allait probablement montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs en tuant Harry. Personne ne l'arrêterait cette fois.

_C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ! _cria Drago dans sa tête. _Tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose parce que je ne veux pas devenir un shish-kabob magique !_

_Je, je ne peux rien faire, _répondit désespéremment Harry.

_Bien sûr que tu peux ! Tu pense que Dumbledore t'aurais laissé venir nous sauvé si tu ne pouvait pas ! Il n'est pas si sénile que ça._

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, bouge-toi ! _jappa Drago en voyant Voldemort traverser rapidement la pièce dans sa direction.

Voldemort était maintenant devant l'autel, l'épée brillant d'une lueur menaçante. Il chantait quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, mais qui semblait ancien et néanmoins dangereux.

_FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! Frappe le mangemort qui te retiens, attrape ta baguette et éloigne cette épée de moi ! Harry, je ne veux pas mourir, _supplia Drago. _Honnêtement._

_Je n'en doûte pas, _sourit brusquement Harry, et il envoya sa jambe en arrière aussi fort qu'il pouvait. L'homme cria, lâchant Harry et reculant de douleur. Harry se baissa habillement et ramassa sa baguette et celle du mangemort, jetant la dernière à Hermione qui frappa son geôlier dans la poitrine et l'étoudit.

Voldemort, sentant le trouble, accélèra le chant. Harry courrut jusqu'à la table sacrificielle, ne pensant qu'à attaquer Voldemort et passer sa rage sur lui. Hermione et Danielle le suivirent, le défendant aussi bien que possible avec les baguettes volées. Les mangemorts qui se tenaient autour de la pièce bougèrent rapidement.

« Harry ! » hurla Hermione alors que les hordes de mangemorts se rapprochaient d'eux ; des sorts sifflèrent à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes. Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Le bout de l'épée de Voldemort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Drago ; Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur Voldemort, éloignant l'épée de sa main libre. La lame le coupa, mais pas beaucoup. L'épée s'enfonça dans son bras, et Harry sentit un choc se répandre dans son corps. Il entendit Drago crier quelque part derrière lui comme s'il était le seul à être poignardé.

En arrachant l'épée de son bras et en repoussant les pensées de finir Voldemort, Harry ignora la douleur et se mit à genoux. Désormais il devait juste les faire partir d'ici. hermione et Danielle étaient appuyées sur l'autel, et Danielle avait défait les liens de Drago tandis qu'Hermione repoussait les attaquants. Mais ils étaient maintenant complètement entourés et Voldemort se releva avec rage.

Harry tatônna hâtivement autour de lui à la recherche du portoloin argenté, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Durant une seconde désespéréé il resta là, étourdit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui jette la sphère. Il ne fit pas attention qui, il le prit simplement et s'aggrippa aux autres, disparraissant dans un tourbillon de couleurs


	9. Remède et clarification

**Oui, j'ai été trèèèès longue pour ce chap et je m'en excuse, mais c'est les vacances !**

**Je ne promet pas de date pour le prochain chap, mais je me débrouillerai pour ne pas trop traîner !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 9 – REMEDE ET CLARIFICATION

Les quatres étudiants attérirent au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. Instantanément, un rang de personnes se retouvèrent sur eux.

« Oh mon Dieu, ils vont vien ! »

« Mais, comment – »

« Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû faire confiance à – ! »

« Par l'enfer ! »

« Silence ! »

Ce fut le silence.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour, pris de vertiges, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore était devant lui, le visage inquiet. Ron était également ici, Ginny accrochée à son bras. Ils semblaient tous les deux malades. Fol'œil, Mc Gonagall et Remus Lupin, qui était revenu pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, étaient également présents.

« L'Ordre » murmura Harry, ayant récupéré certains de ses sens. « Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas montré ? »

« Nous avons reçu les mauvaises coordonnées de notre informateur » grogna Fol'œil, fronçant furieusement des sourcils. « On va devoir lui toucher deux mots. Nous sommes désolés, Harry ».

« Harry, nous étions si inquiets ! » s'écria Ginny en venant vers lui. D'après son expression, elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur durant tout le temps qu'il était partit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ron, la couleur revenant à son visage maintenant qu'il voyait que Harry et Hermione étaient sains et saufs.

« Je pense qu'ils devraient être soignés avant de nous donner des explications » fit remarquer Lupin.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh » dit-il, ayant oublié la blessure à son bras.

« Si, tu as besoin. Vous tous. » déclara Dumbledore d'un ton paternel. « Vous pourrez nous dire ce qui s'est passé après. »

Les deux filles partient en premier, ne semblant pas blessées outre mesure, mais l'air tout de même faibles. Hermione se tourna en tremblant vers la porte, Ron lui prenant le bras et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Danielle s'avança après elle, puis s'arrêta, revint vers Harry et dit,

« Merci » Elle inclina la tête et suivit les Gryffondors.

« Pas de problèmes » marmonna Harry.

« Vous aussi, Potter, Malefoy » leur dit Mc Gonagall, en indiquant la porte. Harry sembla sur le point de protester, mais un coup de coude de Drago le fit bouger. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il semblait définitivement épuisé, et il avait la main pressé à l'endroit où l'épée placée.

Quand il furent en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry demanda, « Est-ce que tu as été blessé ? »

Drago baissa les yeux vers son torse, déplaçant sa main lentement. Il était rouge. Harry s'entendit avoir le souffle coupé.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ! » s'exclama-t-il. Une pensée lui vint, et il regarda son propre torse. « Hey… c'est pour ça que mon torse me faisait mal. Bref, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, viens. »

Drago secoua la tête, gardant le pas ferme. Harry marcha lentement à ses côtés. Il était vaguement conscient que Ginny avait quitté le bureau après eux, mais il l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement au Serpentard.

« J'ai – j'ai presque faillit mourir » balbutia Drago. « Je n'en ai jamais été aussi proche auparavant, mais actuellement, c'était presque irréfutable. Ça m'a effrayé ».

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il avait lui-même fait face à la mort depuis sa première année. Mais ce n'était pas parce que Drago était le fils d'un Mangemort que c'était également son cas.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il, en frottant la tâche de son bras où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. « Si j'avais réussit à repousser Voldemort de mon esprit – »

« Il nous aurait tué de toute façon » finit Drago pour lui. « Ce n'est pas ta faute » Il toussa, remettant sa main sur son torse.

« Tu ne devrais pas marcher avec une blessure comme ça à ton torse ! » désapprouva Harry.

« Ça va, ça fait à peine mal de toute façon » essaya de lui dire Drago, mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre.

« Là » dit-il en plaçant le bras de Drago en travers de ses épaules pour le supporter. « Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'infirmerie »

« Très bien » soupira Drago, laissant sa tête pendre en avant et souriant pour la première fois de la nuit.

ooOOoo

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Hermione et Danielle avaient déjà été soignées, et elles étaient assises sur leurs lits à parler à voix basse avec Ron. Hermione leva les yeux quand Harry enrea.

« Harry ! Oh, Madame Pomfresh, Harry et Malefoy sont aussi blessés ! » dit-elle.

Harry eu à peine le temps de respirer que l'infirmière assidue arriva sur lui, marmonnant un 'tsk' dans sa barbe et les aidant tout deux à s'installer dans des lits pour être soignés. Ginny se tint à côté du lit de Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda la tête rousse.

« Ouais, Ginny. Ce n'est que mon bras. J'ai connu pire » souria Harry.

« Non, je veux dire… oh, peu importe. Je suis heureuse qu'Hermione et toi soyez saufs »

« Merci »

Ginny jeta innocemment un regard alentour, s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention avant de se pencher vers Harry et de murmurer, « alors, vas-tu faire le premier pas pour Drago ? »

Harry en tomba presque de son lit. « Quoi ! » dit-il sèchement en retour.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste… vous vous conduisiez de manière si protectrice l'un pour l'autre dans le hall. Ne le nie pas ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Hmph. Comme tu le sais, _Drago _a fait le premier pas vers _moi_ » Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_Tu parles encore de moi à Ginny ? _déclara joyeusement Drago dans la tête du Gryffondor. _Bientôt elle en saura plus sur nous que nous-même._

_Tu n'es pas sensé souffrir abominablement ou un truc dans le genre ? _demanda Harry d'une manière significative.

_Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais tu devrais le sentir, _le taquina Drago. Son ton s'adoucit. _Tu vas bien ?_

_Ouais, _répondit Harry. _Est-ce que tu vas dire à Dumbledore que tu es un Mangemort ?_

_Problablement pas. Et pour la marque sur ton bras ?_

… _il vaudrait mieux que ça reste secret pour le moment. _Harry eu soudain une pensée angoissée. _Tu pense que Voldemort l'a découverte ?_

_J'espère que non, _soupira Drago.

Ginny frappa Harry à la tête. « Idiot, il est de l'autre côté de la pièce ! Parle à voix haute, c'est embêtant »

Harry ria, le premier vrai rire de la soirée. « Désolé, Gins »

« Ne m'appelle pas Gins, ça sonne comme une boisson »

« Désolé »

Ginny sourit. « Ça va »

Le sourire disparut alors que Dumbledore, suivit par le reste de l'Ordre présent, entraient dans la pièce.

« Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, Miss Fudge, j'espère que vous vous sentez un peu mieux ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« Bien, bien. Alors, j'espère qu'il ne vous sera pas gênant de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Hermione, Drago, et Danielle avaient été kidnappé de la même manière ; quelqu'un les avait saisit et était arrivé à utiliser une sorte de Transplanage. Ils avaient été jetés dans des cellules différentes et Voldemort les avaient informés du sacrifice, et de comment ils allaient mourir. Harry raconta ensuite comment il était arrivé, les avaient fait sortir de leurs cellules, les avaient emmené ailleurs à l'aide du Portoloin argenté, et avait échappé à Voldemort et un paquet de Mangemorts avant de revenir ici.

Quand ils eurent finit, l'Ordre était silencieux. Finalement, Dumbledore dit,

« Je vois. Ils ont trouvé un nouveau moyen de transport contre lequel Poudlard n'est pas équipé. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen de brouiller notre nouveau Portoloin. J'ai peur que nous ayons besoin de faire quelques vérifications. » Il baissa les yeux vers les étudiants.

« Je suis terriblement désolé que vous ayez été mêlés à cela » dit-il. « Mais je suis extrêmement heureux que vous vous en soyez sortit. Si c'est tout, je pense que nous devrions vous laissez vous reposer. Il est très tôt. Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, vous pouvez rester un peu plus longtemps avec vos amis, mais s'il-vous-plaît, essayez de regagner votre maison avant ce matin »

Et sur ce, il sortit. Le reste de l'Ordre fit de même, après s'être assuré que les enfants allaient bien et leur avoir murmuré des remerciements et des excuses. Danielle roula sur le côté et s'endormit. Presque aussitôt la salle fut calme.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. « Hey, 'Mione. Qui m'a donné le Portoloin à la fin ? Je me rappelle l'avoir perdu, et que quelqu'un me l'a jeté »

« C'était le professeur Rogue, Harry » lui dit tranquillement Hermione. « Tu n'as pas fait attention ? »

Harry en fut presque surpris une seconde, avant de se souvenir que Rogue était un agent double. « Non, je suppose que non… »

« Et bien, pour ce que ça compte, je suis contente que tu sois partit comme tu l'as fait, Harry » déclara Ron d'un ton appréciateur. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient sûrement morts… Bien que je ne m'en serais pas vraiment soucier s'il avait tué Malefoy »

« C'est très simpa Weasley, merci » Drago roula des yeux sarcastiquement. « Je serais sûr de t'inviter à mes funérailles si je venais à mourir »

« Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, Malefoy » lui dit Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Ce qui, si on y réfléchit, est le cas.

Drago sembla frustré un instant. « Je le sais, Weasley. Je veux dire, une mort plus tôt que prévue »

Ginny pouffa et Harry dit mentalement à Drago, _Souviens-toi simplement de ne pas mourir plus tôt que prévu puisque nous sommes toujours connectés… Ce qui est mieux, mais pas pour tout._

_Aw, je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais, _répondit Drago.

_Bien sûr que je m'en soucies. Tu sais, quand Voldemort a dit que tu serais le premier sacrifié, je me suis senti… horriblement mal. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Comme si la vie avait été aspiré hors de moi. Mais je sais que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs._

_Parce que tu srais mort aussi, _répondit Drago d'un ton sensé, mais Harry leva les yeux et vit que le visage de Drago était devenu rouge. Hermione le remarqua aussi, et les regarda alternativement d'un air interrogateur.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter, _marmonna misérablement Drago, et il s'allongea sur son lit et tira la couverture jusqu'à son nez. _Bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit._

Bientôt, Ron se leva pour partir, comme Hermione avait décidé de se reposer, et prit Ginny par le bras, lui disant qu'elle pourrait venir demain.

Avant qu'elle ne soit traînée, Ginny siffla à Harry, « si tu fais quoique ce soit avec Drago, dis-le moi ! »

« La ferme, Ginny ! »


End file.
